Antípoda
by YoujiX
Summary: Se te acabó el tiempo Akira... el pasado ha vuelto...


Hola, ¿Qué tal?, hace un tiempo tenía la idea de hacer un pequeño fanfic sobre los personajes de Togainu no Chi pero la trama no me venía la mente hasta ayer cuando mientras dormitaba en el suelo de mi casa, me llegó una idea y pues…aquí esta je.

Antes que nada, la historia está fuera de la trama original de Togainu no Chi, presté un rato a los personajes, que son propiedad de su respectivo autor y bueno… Akira es un caso terrible XD…

¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero les agrade!

Capítulo 1

- ¡¿Q-q-qué hiciste qué?

La silla cayó al suelo al pararse de imprevisto, azotando las manos en la mesa que estremeció por el golpe. Su mirada era de indignación, de una sorpresa desagradable que no podía disimular a pesar de esos ojos acostumbrados ocultar lo que en verdad sentía. Eso sí que era raro, el chico no solía ser tan expresivo…

Bueno…hacía mucho tiempo ya desde la última vez que le había visto expresar algo que no fuese hastío.

Se notaba agitado, como si en cualquier momento vomitara su corazón y se pusiera a llorar. Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que le había comentado la noticia pero él no se movía, no decía nada, aparte de haberle gritado y hacer un circo con la mesa y el desayuno. Tampoco era para alterarse, después de todo no era como si el mundo estuviera a punto de destruirse. ¿Acaso no se acordaba de que había dicho, hace mucho tiempo ya, que había dejado el pasado muerto y enterrado?

El vaso de leche yacía volteado sobre el blanco mantel, derramándose por las esquinas de la mesa, comenzado a gotear sobre sus zapatos. Disimuladamente cruzó sus pies sin dejar de mirar al chico parado frente a él. Se acercó un poco, apoyando el brazo sobre la mesa y le toco la nariz juguetonamente con un dedo.

Sonrió cuando el chico se hizo hacia atrás, tapándose la nariz con las manos.

- Eres tan dramático Akira… - se paró de su asiento, dando saltitos hacia el chico que caminaba hacia la sala.

Antes de que pudiera tomar su mochila se la arrebató, sentándose sobre ella.

- Dámela Rin, ya es tarde…

- No hasta que me digas que rayos fue eso en la cocina...

Le ignoró, tomándole grácilmente de un brazo para que soltase la mochila. El rubio le dejó tomarla, sabiendo que sobornarle de esa manera no iba a servir de nada, seguramente Akira hubiese preferido irse sin tarea ni nada que entregar al profesor con tal de no volver a hablar del tema. De mala gana se dejó caer al sofá mientras Akira regresaba a la cocina. Una traviesa sonrisa se cruzo en su cara, se le había ocurrido jugar un rato con su amigo.

- Oh sí, soy Akira – dijo Rin, en una burda imitación de la voz del chico - y soy tan serio, tan serio que cuando estoy en la calle me confunden con una pared…

- Claro Rin lo que digas…- respondió el aludido, que ya había tomado un trapo y se dedicaba a limpiar el desastre de la mesa.

- Ah, pero eso sí- siguió con la imitación, en espera de una respuesta- cuando me dicen algo sobre cierto rubio alto, lleno de tatuajes, cara de bestia, que no voy a decir su nombre pero que empieza con "Gun"…- desde la cocina se escuchó el jarrón rompiéndose a pedazos y a Akira maldiciendo- y que termina con "zi"…- Rin aguanto la risa al escuchar claramente como Akira se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesa, seguro al tratar de recoger los pedazos del jarrón- me pongo nostálgico y enamorado…

No aguanto más, Rin se había echado a reír, revolcándose en el sillón sin percatarse de que el peligris venia a él con paso fuerte. Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Rin recibió de lleno en la cara el trapo con el que había limpiado Akira. Se paró rápidamente, quitándoselo de un manotazo.

- ¡Demonios Akira, que asco, sólo era una broma!, rayos, ya me había lavado la cara- hizo un gesto de desagrado por el olor a leche.

- ¡Ese nombre no se dice en mi presencia!- Akira estaba realmente enojado, tanto que hasta Rin juró que le salían llamas.

- ¿Cuál?... el nombre de G-U-N-Z…- antes de que pudiera terminar de deletrear, el trapo volvió a su cara- ¡Qué asco Akira, deja de hacer eso!

- ¡Dije que ese nombre no se dice en MI PRESENCIA!

- ¡Ya han pasado 4 años, 4 laaaaaaargos años y tú sigues igual o peor de resentido que la primera vez, creo que ya es hora de resolver el asuntillo que tienes con él!

- ¡¿Y eso a ti que más te da?

- ¡Porque soy tu amigo!

- ¡Los amigos no le dan tú número al enemigo!

- ¡Él ha cambiado, Gunzi no es la misma persona de hace 4 años!- el trapo ahora fue a dar a su boca. Se lo sacó rápidamente, escupiendo y frotándose la boca - ¡Te dije que…

- ¡Cállate!- Akira le amenazó con el trapo en la mano, esta vez prometiendo metérselo donde no pudiera sacárselo. Rin dio un paso atrás- No me importa si son 4 años o 500, no quiero saber nada de…- se dio cuenta de sus gritos, bajando la voz a su normal tono- de…- dio un pesado respiro- de…esa persona.

Rin alzó una ceja.

Akira se veía indefenso. Le vio caer al sillón, tomándose la cabeza con las manos en clara señal de angustia. Rin sabía que era difícil…que digo difícil, imposible que Gunzi pudiese cambiar. Le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para creer semejante barbaridad, no por nada eran familia. Pero sobre todo, comprendía porque Akira era el único que nunca de los nunca volvería a confiar en él.

Pero era verdad, a pesar de todo, Rin podría jurar su vida a que su primo era una persona diferente.

Se sentó, recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro del peligris.

- Lo lamento Akira, no debí darle tú número sin preguntarte antes…- aunque Rin sabía que obviamente el chico le hubiese respondido un NO rotundo. El peligris no dijo nada, Rin volvió a hablar- Sabes que lo odié por lo que te hizo, hasta juré matarlo con tal de que no volviera a hacerte daño…

- ¿Y entonces por qué?- Akira le encaró, con el semblante serio que tanto le caracterizaba, como si estuvieran platicando de cualquier cosa sin importancia- ¿Por qué sabiendo lo que paso has cambiado de parecer?- Hizo una pausa, buscando una respuesta a su misma interrogante- sé que es tu familia Rin y es normal que trates de…

- No…- Rin contestó con firmeza- nunca traté de justificar lo que hizo.

Era pocas las veces en que Rin podría parecer serio, y esta era un de ellas. El chico solía ser muy risueño, juguetón como un niño saltando de aquí para allá, sonriente, alegre…tan diferente a como era el Akira de ahora. Pero en ese preciso momento, la situación ameritaba cierto grado de seriedad de su parte y el peligris agradecía que el chico fuera consciente de ello.

- Yo lo odiaba Akira, lo llegué a odiar como no tienes idea… - apretó los puños sobre su regazo, recordado el pasado- pero nadie me creyó cuando…

- Te dije que no se lo dijeras a nadie…

- ¿Y de que hubiese servido callar?, las fotos ya habían pasado de ida y vuelta por toda la escuela, ni que decir del dichoso videíto ese, tarde o temprano toda esa porquería llegaría a manos de la familia… si hubiéramos actuado a tiempo…si tan solo…

Rin suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Revivir el pasado le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago, un sentimiento de impotencia que hacía pesado el cuerpo como si toda fuerza de voluntad se le desprendiera y le dejara como un cascarón vació.

- Éramos unos niños... –la voz de Akira se escuchó apagada. Se acomodó en el respaldo del sillón mirando al techo, él también había empezado a recordar, con el pesar de los recuerdos amenazando con desmoronarle – niños con un secreto a voces… tal vez no debí contártelo, ni siquiera se los conté a mis padres…

- Pero confiaste en mi, y eso nadie me lo va a quitar…tus padres fueron estúpidos.

Algo parecido a una sonrisa relampagueó en el rostro de Akira, desapareciendo en un parpadeo. Rin se preguntó si lo había imaginado.

- Tal vez…

Y….eh…. ¿Qué les pareció?... Rin me parece un buen chico... y Akira…hum… bueno, el tiene una historia que contar….

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
